Electrophotographic printing processes, sometimes termed electrostatic printing processes, typically involve creating an image on a photoconductive surface, applying an ink having charged particles to the photoconductive surface, such that they selectively bind to the image, and then transferring the charged particles in the form of the image to a print substrate.
The photoconductive surface may be on a cylinder and is often termed a photo imaging plate (PIP). The photoconductive surface is selectively charged with a latent electrostatic image having image and background areas with different potentials. For example, an electrostatic ink composition including charged particles in a liquid carrier can be brought into contact with the selectively charged photoconductive surface. The charged particles adhere to the image areas of the latent image while the background areas remain clean. The image is then transferred to a print substrate (e.g., paper) directly or by being first transferred to an intermediate transfer member, which can be a soft swelling blanket, which is often heated to fuse the solid image and evaporate the liquid carrier, and then to the print substrate.